Just Have You
by promisesoffuture
Summary: For far too long Clary's had a crush on Jace. He makes her feel emotions no one else has ever made her feel. But they're just friends. Nothing else and she can't have him because he's someone else's. It hurts her but things change. Feelings change and secrets have know when to be revealed. One-Shot. Clace.


**Clary POV:**

Parties weren't my thing. They never were and probably never will be, but when you have very persuasive friends who drag you everywhere, it's kinda impossible to escape them. So, on this particular Saturday night, I was at a beach party. Some boys went surfing and girls crowded around the fire. This was more tame than any other party I've went to.

"Ya know, Clary, it wouldn't kill you to actually talk to someone while we're here." Izzy said as she took a sip from her drink. I smiled and looked back out on the water. Jace and Alec were sitting on their boards talking. Simon sat beside them and joined in.

"I think I'm good where I am." I said to her. She rolled her eyes and followed my eyes. Jace laughed at something Simon said. Alec pushed him a little. I can imagine he said something about Magnus.

"Still on Jace?" she asked me. I let out a shaky breath and blushed. Ever since 7th grade I've had a crush on Jace but he's been hopping onto one girl to the next. I'm a friend and that's all I seem to be. I've accepted it because it's better than losing him. "I take that you are. I see the way you stare at him. It's not hard to notice."

I chuckled and my eyes landed on Jace. He had his shirt off and the sea water dripped off his toned body. "What's the point of confirming it? He has a girlfriend and he looks at me like a friend. Like I'm the last person in the world he'd want to be with."

A sigh escaped my lips as Kaelie sat beside him. He wrapped his arm around her and kissed her head. She smiled up at him. I've waited my whole life for someone to sweep me off my feet and make me all giddy inside. Jace was that person and has been for so long. For years I wished for something I can't have.

Izzy shrugged. "Jace has his secrets too and Kaelie is with him for the spotlight." I laughed. Of course I knew that. Everyone did but they looked perfect together. It hurt but I'll wait for the perfect time.

"Come on." I said. "Let's get to the campfire." she stood up with me. From the corner of my eye, I saw Jace help his girlfriend up. How can one person make you feel so. . .different?

"Hey, red." Jace said and sat down beside me. I smiled and looked back at the fire. Its flames burned and people roasted marshmallows. Izzy sat with Simon talking and laughing. They always had this chemistry but never acted on it. They're perfect. Just looking at them made me feel so lonely. "What's going through your head?"

I looked into his golden eyes. They burned brighter than the fire. The sun was slowly setting and the sky became dark. It felt romantic but the thought of him being someone else's broke it. "Just thinking about. . .nonsense." I said to him in reply.

"Hm." Jace said and smiled at me. The giddy feeling came back all of a sudden. "That's never good." he whispered. "You thinking."

I laughed and broke eye contact. I felt his stare still on me. "You're one to talk. Even thinking about you using your brain causes chaos." I heard him chuckle.

"Thanks." he said with a sarcastic voice. I opened my mouth to say something but Kaelie sat down beside him.

"Hey, baby." she said and kissed him. He didn't hesitate to give it back. I sighed and couldn't help but watch. When they broke apart she looked at me and winked. I looked away in an instant. "Hi, Clary."

"Hi," I said without looking at her. I drew patterns in the sand with my foot. "Kaelie." when I looked up, I saw Izzy looking at me. She gave me a soft smile. The sun was about set completely and I decided to get some air. "Excuse me." I whispered. The feeling of Jace's eyes were burning a hole in my back.

I sat at the shore and looked out to where the sun met the sea. I smiled and let the wind take my thoughts with it. The water washed my feet gently. It felt cool and I sighed when I closed my eyes. The red hair blew wildly in the breeze. He had this way of making me smile and laugh every time I was with him. We're just friends but it felt like we could be more. I wished we could be something someday. Something a little more than friends.

Mom always said to wait for the right person to walk up your door but when you get a little too impatient it's hard to ignore every guy who looks at you. Jace is different. He looks at me and I get the feeling of, want. I can't help but feel it. It's there and I can't tell it go away. He's just him and then. . .I'm just there. He loves sports, I hate them. He's the popular boy and everyone wants to be his friend but that's all I am. His friend.

I can't have him. It's not fair because every girl stands a chance but I don't.

"There's two colors that always stand out to me most when watching the sunset." I heard. I opened my eyes and the golden boy himself sat beside me. I looked back out and the rays of sunshine faded as it set.

"Oh yea?" I whispered not knowing what to say. He smiled at me. I wish we could be a little more than what we are right now. He took my hand. I let out a small gasp as the spark shot through me. It's like he's that one person I've waited for my whole life. My heart beats for him and screams for him, but I know that's he's not mine. Even when I feel him touch me, it feels like love. He looked into my eyes like he was searching for something. I can try to deny my feelings but he's in my mind everyday and night. It hurts and burns, and if that's love then why does it hurt so much?

"Do you want to know what they are?" he asked me. I bit my lip and nodded. He hand came to my cheek and his thumb brushed over my cheek.

"Tell me." I breathed. The golden of his eyes twinkling. I couldn't look away. We're just friends. That's all we are.

"Red and gold." he whispered before pressing his lips on mine. I sat there shocked but when I saw the faint blush on his cheek, I smiled and kissed back. The sun was gone and the stars shined so bright. I waited long enough and now. . .it felt so right.

When we broke apart, I was breathing for air. He rested his head on mine. The feeling of his breath mixed with mine. I couldn't look away from his eyes. The gold captured me. He smiled and brushed my hair away.

"Perfect." he whispered before pecking my lips. I closed my eyes and smiled. I cherished the feeling of his arms around me as we looked at the stars above us. They never seemed to shine as brighter as they did tonight. He was worth the wait.

"Yea." I whispered softly. "Me and you."

 **A/N: Whoa. . .it's been so long since I've been on this. Those of you who have read Lost, Alone, Found, Loved probably hate me. I've been meaning to just end the story there so I'm sorry. This is just a one-shot to sooth my writing needs. I really need to get into a habit of updating.**


End file.
